Primavera de Cerezos
by marilole
Summary: La primavera es la estación que más revuelo provoca en nuestro cuerpo, el mezclar sake más preguntas poco usuales hace que nuestra mente cree iluciones que jamás imaginamos. Oneshot ranma y akane.


**Primavera de cerezos.**

La nota decía:

Ven a la piyama da a las ocho,

Trae ropa de dormir y un paquete

De chocolates de licor de cacao.

Atte.: Nabiki.

Posdata: son 200 yens por la entrada.

Aquello hizo que un escalofrío le recorriera la nuca poniéndole los pelos de punta, esa piyamada no le daba buena espina y menos aún al saber quién era la organizadora, porque la mente de Nabiki trabajaba a la velocidad de la luz y nadie podría deducir que era lo que pensaba o planeaba, eso había hecho que miles de veces hubiera tenido que pagarle por información o hubiera recurrido a tener que posar en su entrenamiento o convirtiéndose en chica para sus miles de fotos debido a las deudas que contraía con la más usurera de las Tendo.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Aquello lo incomodaba en sobre manera, había consentido lo de la piyamada porque era los últimos meses del tercer año en la preparatoria Furinkan, con un suspiro sintió que nuevamente la envolvía la nostalgia al imaginar que muy pronto abandonaría el lugar en donde tantas aventuras y vivencias había tenido, de pronto escuchó como la organizadora daba las instrucciones para el juego que pensaban realizar, el sentirse el foco de vista de todos le era incomodó y más al saber que durante toda la noche lo sería por las "increíbles" ideas que su hermanita estaba empezando a diseñar.

-Bien, ya que entramos en ánimo por los chocolates que Ayami trajo es hora de entretenernos con un buen juego, una vez que la tía Nodoka vuelva con la botella de sake que hemos tenido que recurrir a esconder de cierto Panda y de papá.-Les anunció la mediana de las Tendo, al momento la hermosa mujer entro con una botella de barro.

-Siento la tardanza, es solo que no la encontraba.- Dijo con una sonrisa agraciada y tranquilizante en el rostro, de inmediato empezó a vaciar en los pequeños platitos de las ocho mujeres que se encontraban el líquido, cada una lo tomó, aunque las que más dubitativas estaban por ingerirlo eran la menor de las Tendo junto con su hermana mayor Kasumi.

-Vamos hermanas, es solo un traguito para entrar en calor.- Les dijo Nabiki guiñándoles un ojo, aunque la mayor era la más tranquila y pacífica, dio un pequeño sorbo a su platito a lo que la menor no tuvo más que duplicar, de inmediato sintió que el ardiente licor le raspaba la garganta mientras lo ingería por lo que sin poder evitarlo tosió. Al momento todas empezaron a reírse.

-Bien, es hora de divertirnos chicas por lo que empezaremos con un juego, como ya verán he traído una serie de revistas en la cual hay distintas preguntas y dudas que son resueltas para dar con el gran enigma que es el género masculino, cada una tendrá que ser sincera y responderá a las preguntas según su forma de pensar y vivencias, así que ¡Empecemos!- Les dijo, de inmediato tomó una de las revistas para después servir otra ronda de sake y vaciar más chocolates en un platón a lo que cada una tomó uno.

-He aquí la primera, ¿Has tenido un encuentro íntimo? ¿Cuándo y cómo fue?- De inmediato las que estaban sentadas en la cama se ruborizaron y las que estaban en los cojines del piso del cuarto de la menor de las Tendo sonrieron, la mujer madre de cierto chico de la trenza observó su Sake pacientemente como si la pregunta le fuera de lo más normal.

-Bueno, pues obviamente yo sí, con mi marido y debo decir que el desempeño Saotome es exageradamente bueno así que es muy frecuente, serán tontos y baka como mi Genma pero te dejan en la luna y no se cansan, espero que esa fuerza la herede también mi querido hijo y sea mucho más varonil y mejor desempeñándose en la cama porque no es por presumir pero si algo tienen los Saotome es que están muy bien proporcionados, aunque si no se comporta como hombre me lo puedes decir hija y yo lo arreglo de inmediato.- dijo mientras el brillo de su katana se dejaba apreciar al observar sonriéndole tranquilamente a la heredera del dojo. Al momento a todas una enorme gota les adorno la frente mientras a lo lejos se escuchaba el ruido de algo seco caer desde muy alto, la menor de las Tendo tenía un bochorno equiparable a los de los tomates más maduros, rogaba a Kami que la tragara la tierra antes de que todas se voltearan a cuestionarla pues era notable por los ojos vidriosos de la honorable mujer que no estaba acostumbrada a beber.

-¿Y tú qué dices Akane? ¿Has probado el desempeño y la virilidad de mi cuñadito?- Le dijo sonriéndole mordazmente la mediana de las Tendo mientras se imaginaba quien había sido el que había caído por chismoso desde el segundo piso ante las "interesantes" aseveraciones de su madre.

-¡Nabiki! Como se te ocurre, estoy segura de que lo dice Tía Nodoka es cierto y ya habrá oportunidad de que Akane lo compruebe porque es lo más normal del mundo, sin embargo eso sucederá hasta que estén casados.- Le contestó Kasumi haciendo que el sonrojo de la chica aumentara considerablemente y el deseo de cavar un pozo con sus manos para huir de ahí la atacara con mayor fuerza.

-Bueno, yo solo quería saber hermana, porque si es así de obstinado en la cama como en el combate ha de ser toda una fiera.- Contestó haciendo que todas las demás chicas soltaran la risa y un rubor les empañara las mejillas ante tan intensa escena, nuevamente la menor de las Tendo rogó a Kami que la tierra se abriera en dos para que se le tragara.

-Además, con lo apasionado que es en las peleas muy probable es que lo sea también en otros "terrenos", nada más hermanita ten cuidado, no se le vaya a pasar la mano y te lastime, mira que ha crecido el muchacho y ahora apenas y con esfuerzo le llegas al hombro, y con lo "bien proporcionado" que dijo tía Nodoka que está en "otras" partes capaz que no te puedas levantar de la cama en todo un día, aunque ahora que me acuerdo ¿no el otro día te dolían las piernas mucho?-

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

El chico de la trenza había regresado de inmediato ante el papel encontrado en la preparatoria, Nabiki lo había planeado muy bien convenciendo al maestro de que se llevara a todos de viaje de entrenamiento, sin embargo él los había perdido nada más llegar a mitad de camino para volver sobre sus pasos y llegar a su hogar al anochecer, al momento observó la luz del cuarto de la menor de las Tendo encendida por lo que no lo dudó y trepó por las ramas de un árbol hasta colocarse de cabeza a la ventana y escuchar la conversación, comenzaba a aburrirse cuando la más perversa de las Tendo anunció un juego con un tinte macabro en la voz, nada más escuchar la primera pregunta sintió que la cara se le sonrojaba, sin embargo lo que de inmediato lo congeló fue que la primera en contestar fuera su madre, pero con cada sílaba pronunciada el color volvía y aumentaba más intensamente hasta dejarle como farolillo y con ganas de enterrar la cabeza como las avestruces, sin embargo, todo eso pasó a segundo terminó cuando observó el brillo de su Katana cayendo de inmediato y hundiendo la cabeza en la tierra.

Con lentitud nuevamente trepó sintiendo que un chichón se le formaba en el cuero cabelludo alcanzando a escuchar la pregunta de la mediana de las Tendo haciendo que su sonrojo fuera más grande paralizándolo y haciéndolo caer incitando que medio cuerpo se hundiera de nuevo, con gran esfuerzo salió del pozo para desde un solo salto llegar hasta la rama que más se acercaba a la ventana logrando así escuchar todo lo que la mayor de las Tendo contestó y provocando que esta vez se solidificara en piedra y poco a poco se cuarteara hasta caer como arena arrastrada por el viento. Tras recuperarse de tan amables palabras de su futura cuñada y haciendo uso de su fuerza al mismo tiempo que se tragaba la pena subió rápidamente solo para escuchar lo último que decía con picardía la perversa hermana Tendo haciendo que las imágenes sugerentes de él y la chica de cabellos azulados en ciertas "posiciones" no muy decentes bailaran en su mente provocándole una hemorragia nasal que por querer contener indujo que cayera al piso en picada y con la imagen de su prometida semi desnuda bailando alrededor de su cabeza

-¡No se dé que hablas Nabiki! A mí me dolían las piernas por…por correr de esa bola de idiotas de la Preparatoria que quieren que invitarme al baile de graduación, además ¡A mí nunca se me ocurriría meterme con ese baka, engreído, grosero, pedante y bígamo! Tenemos que estar casados primero.- Dijo en un susurro apenas descifrable mientras jugaba con sus dedos índices, al momento todas callaron y la miraron con sorpresa. El chico heredero de las escuelas se había recuperado rápidamente con la camisa toda manchada de sangre subiendo al segundo piso con esfuerzo para escuchar lo que respondía la joven iinazuke, comenzaba a enojarse por las "lindas aseveraciones" de la chica cuando escucho sus últimas palabras provocando que una nube rosa lo envolviera y que su ego poco a poco comenzara a inflarse como globo aéreo.

-Bueno hermanita, por lo menos no niegas que en cualquier momento el "desempeño Saotome" será muy conocido por ti.- Le dijo riéndose al momento por el golpe que su hermana se había dado al caer.

-Sin embargo ¿no te gustaría conocerlo desde ahora?- Le dijo sonriéndole. –Si Akane ¿No te gustaría? A final de cuentas ya están comprometidos y con ese cuerpazo ¿a quién no le gustaría?- Le dijo una de sus mejores amigas mientras las demás suspiraban al imaginarse esa escena.

-Yo creo que a él le encantaría, a final de cuentas tiene a la chica más perseguida de la preparatoria como novia y si eres así de apasionada ¿Cómo serás en la intimidad? Por lo menos yo creo que eso se lo ha preguntado un millón de veces hija, por las veces que lo he cachado mirándote todo sonrojado, y si no fuera así no sería muy varonil de su parte, además que me encantaría ser muy pronto abuela.- Le dijo la hermosa mujer provocando que la chica ya no hallara donde esconder la cabeza y que el sonido seco fuera de un golpe que retumbaba haciendo cimbrar el piso las espantara, rápidamente se acercaron a la ventana solo para descubrir un gran hoyo hundido en el césped que en algunas partes tenía forma humana, después de que Nabiki les asegurara que todo estaba bien y que no era nadie volvieron a su juego para olvidarse de el sonrojo que aún pintaba las mejillas de la joven iinazuke.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

La noche era perfecta, la luna se colaba por la ventana alumbrando toda la habitación en una tonalidad suave y opaca, la ligera brisa que entraba balanceaba las cortinas haciéndolas ver como delicados trazos meciéndose en un suave compás que solo ellas conocían, afuera las ramas de los árboles tocaban una sencilla melodía que se fundía con el cantar de los grillos creando magia en el ambiente que aumentaba con el suave frescor del rocío el cual llevaba el aroma de las flores y la hierba fresca.

Sintió los grandes y fornidos brazos rodearle la fina cintura para atraerla hacia la fuerte pared de músculos pectorales, escuchó la suave respiración la cual le acarició el oído provocando que las terminales nerviosas de todo su cuerpo tuvieran cortos, el corazón le empezó a latir más y más expectante y emocionado, al momento los dúctiles labios le empezaron a acariciar el cuello hundiéndola en un mar embravecido, sintió su cálido roce dejando un camino de ardor que abrasaba su piel, cada beso le provocaba más y más sensaciones extrañas y tan nuevas como intensas, sin saber cómo las grandes manos la giraron rápidamente para después pegarla de nuevo hacia él, inmediatamente la mirada azulina cual mar en tormenta la atrapó hipnotizándola, de forma autómata se dejo llevar posando tímidamente los brazos en su cuello atrayéndolo más hacia ella, lentamente él la levanto hasta quedar a la misma altura y sin previo aviso acercó sus rostros.

Ese beso fue más mágico de lo que nunca había soñado, sus labios acariciaron exquisitamente los suyos dejando una estela de fuego que la hacía ansiar más y más, modestamente se dejo llevar por los roces tímidos e intensos que a cada segundo aumentaban robándole la respiración y la cordura perdiéndola definitivamente en un bosque donde no había salida ni retorno, desvanecida en ese mundo sintió cómo él tomaba su labio inferior entre sus dientes para dedicarle toda su atención mordiéndola suavemente e incitándola a que hiciera lo mismo, todos los sentimientos burbujearon en sus interior adormeciéndola y sumergiéndola en ellos hasta quedar semi inconsciente, su boca sabía cómo el más dulce de los elixires y sin saber cómo se encontró bebiendo de sus labios como mujer perdida en el desierto que no hubiera tomado agua en días, apreció que la tomaba en brazos sin dejar de besarla hasta colocarla delicadamente en la cama para separarse de ella ante su asombro y observarla con una intensa fogata ardiendo en sus ojos iluminándoselos y haciéndolos ver como el cielo con relámpagos, sin saber cómo ni cuándo sus manos, que todavía estaban entorno a su cuello, cobraron vida para apartarle el flequillo de hilos azabaches y acariciarle el rostro recorriéndole las sienes y mejillas para después un tímido dedo rozarle esos labios carnosos, al momento los ojos de el ardieron más y sin previo aviso tomo los labios de ella de nuevo entre los suyos hasta que sintió perder la razón y la conciencia.

Lentamente sus manos recorrieron la hermosa silueta desde la cintura hasta los hombros provocando que sus sentidos se embriagaran por el fino tacto de aquella piel más suave que el terciopelo, iba despacio dejando grabada en sus yemas la suavidad de su piel y cada una de sus curvas descubriéndolas y admirándolas, con timidez e inconscientemente sus dedos juguetearon con los hilos de su camisón el cual le daba a ella un toque de diosa que lo hacía enloquecer y olvidar todas sus inhibiciones, suavemente los bajó maravillándose una y otra vez de esa piel tan suave y tersa cual pétalos de jazmín admirando esa delicada textura y recorriéndola inexpertamente como un nuevo ángel conociendo un desconocido cielo, sin conocer de donde provenía esa fuerza de voluntad saboreó sus labios hasta perderse en la delicadeza y dulzura de su boca tan exquisita cual fresas con miel, muy despacio e intentando hacer a un lado sus propios miedos se separó de ella para que ahora su boca descendiera por su barbilla y se hundieran en el terso y fino cuello de porcelana aspirando el profundo aroma a rosas y jazmines para después tomar posesión de él saboreándolo y embriagándose hasta estar al borde de la enajenación, toda ella sabía a gloria, al más perfecto elixir que fuera creado solo para ser bebido por los dioses, la saboreó y la probó hasta extasiarse y más, una y otra vez recorrió ese lugar mientras una fuerza extraña de pertenencia se apodero de él haciendo que no solo sus labios sino también sus dietes saborearan, probaran, mordieran y chuparan aquella fina piel dejando la marca de esos besos para recordarle al mundo que ella le pertenecía eternamente, que eran y serían por siempre uno solo.

El corazón le latía más y más queriéndosele salir del pecho, cada beso, cada caricia de él la hacía enloquecer hasta perderla y extasiarla, sin saber cómo sus manos encontraron el inicio de su trenza y con apocamiento sus dedos juguetearon con ella hasta deshacerla por completo para liberar un aroma perfecto lleno de masculinidad, de fuerza, de aguerrida seguridad, liberando un perfume con olor a pino, a bosque, a fiereza y a virilidad, un aroma que era solo de él, sus dedos se perdieron en la intensa cabellera enredándose en los largos y suaves hilos de seda para después ser abruptamente interrumpidos por el beso del que ahora era exigida la atención de su boca mientras las manos de el recorrían con fuego en los dedos la piel ahora expuesta y virginal llenándola de una sensación de vehemencia abrazadora que poco a poco comenzaba a arrasarla por dentro.

Cómo si fuera otro y no él, su timidez lentamente lo abandono y sus manos tomaron vida propia para acariciar el contorno de la figura ahora libre de cualquier impedimento que le obstruyera el poder rozar la exquisita piel de suavidad y tersura indescifrable cual seda. Se arrebató de toda ella hasta quedar embelesado y adicto, una y otra vez recorrió las tersas y largas piernas para ascender hasta las curvilíneas caderas y el plano vientre siempre al pendiente de lo que ella le permitiera y consciente de hacerla disfrutar más que él mismo, sin embargo titubeó un poco al llegar a los redondeados senos hasta que las manos le picaron y el beso que ella le brindo le robó la razón dándole seguridad, delicadamente tomó uno entre sus manos maravillándose de lo sedoso y turgente que era, tan virginales y delicados como toda ella, al igual de exquisito como un continente nuevo al que hubiese llegado para perderse en él, todo su mundo se difuminó en uno de magia y desasosiego en el que lo único que le importaba y para lo único que había nacido era para estar siempre con ella probándola y acariciándola, cuando la sintió extasiada y perdida al punto del colapso se separó para observarla.

Su suave piel era iluminada por la luna la cual la acariciaba dándole un toque de deidad y suavidad a todo su cuerpo, sus largas y tersas piernas se esparcían en la cama enredándose en las sabanas haciendo que tragara en seco por las ansias de seguirlas adulando, el camisón había caído lejos dejándole ver el arqueo de sus caderas las cuales se habían hecho más curvilíneas al paso de esos años, su fina cintura acababa al llegar a los redondeados senos tan turgentes y firmes, habían crecido con el tiempo provocando con ello que la adolescente quedara atrás para dar paso a la bella mujer que ahora era, sus exquisitos labios entreabiertos y carnosos lucían ahora rojos e hinchados por los besos de los cuales habían sido objeto, un orgullo indescriptible lo envolvió por dentro al ser él el único que lograría probarlos y ponerlos en ese estados, y sus ojos, esos ojos almendrados que ahora lucían con la pupilas dilatadas por las miles de emociones indescriptibles e intensas que la consumían por dentro tan arrasadoras como las que él mismo sentía, en ese preciso instante quiso caer de rodillas ante la magnificente imagen, sin embargo no pudo debido a que cual deidad se levantó y con las mejillas arreboladas lentamente desabotonó su camisa para después introducir sus finos y largos dedos por entre ella hasta recorrer como fuego todo su tórax y posarse por los musculosos hombros haciendo caer la prenda, sus ojos lucían encendidos y brillantes con una pasión nunca antes vista, una pasión semejante a la de él, sin mediar palabras y antes de que la tortura continuara hasta volverle loco la tomó por los antebrazos recostándola delicadamente para después tomar nuevamente sus labios entre los suyos.

Una pasión tan indescriptible e indescifrable tomo posesión de todo su cuerpo convirtiendo su sangre en lava la cual la quemaba en el interior con cada beso y caricia proporcionada por él, con el corazón a flor de piel se dejo llevar demostrando con su ser todo el amor que llevaba por dentro, sus manos tomaron vida propia y sin ninguna inhibición lentamente recorrieron todo su torso perdiéndose entre la musculatura acariciando lenta y suavemente cada parte, cada músculo, memorizándolo gravándolo a fuego en su memoria hasta el último suspiro de su cuerpo, cada vez más atrevida suavemente descendió hasta toparse con el impedimento de sus pantalones, al momento y sin siquiera meditarlo soltó el cintillo para que sin saber cómo ambos se encontraran con solo dos prendas impidiéndoles la desnudes total. Su piel se erizo al sentir rozar las piernas con las suyas, en ese mundo solo había emociones tan intensas que acabarían con la cordura de cualquiera pero que para ella solo eran como una droga de la cual quería probar más y más. Una mano grande y callosa la recorrió suavemente hasta tomar nuevamente y esta vez sin abstención uno de sus senos masajeándola suavemente y haciendo que la pasión borboteara más fuertemente en su interior al punto de la erupción, un dedo recorrió su areola hasta encontrarse con el botón cargado de terminales nerviosas que a su tacto revivieron y le hicieron gritar de deseo, su otra mano ascendió hasta imitar el procedimiento de la primera provocando que una ola de fuego ardiente la zambullera hasta casi ahogarla y la sensación de insatisfacción la retuviera, sin saber cómo se encontró gritando su nombre sin impedimento alguno ante cada roce que él le regalaba y cuando su boca sustituyó su mano por un momento la coherencia la abandono hasta dejarla en un estado casi catatónico en el que únicamente podía disfrutar y sentir.

El joven sintió que el ardor en su cuerpo se hacía más y más intenso a cada segundo, a cada caricia de los dedos de ella sobre sus hombros, sobre su pecho, al sentir el delicado cuerpo bajo el suyo acurrucado y ansiando más y más de cada roce de él, se sintió dichoso en el interior por sacar a esa mujer apasionada y ansiosa que habitaba en su interior y que solo él conocería porque sería capaz de matar a cualquiera que osara ponerle un dedo encima. La llama del deseo le robó cualquier pensamiento coherente y solo se dedicó a probar, a chupar y a disfrutar con deleite de ella que con cada caricia aspiraba más y más rápido, el sonido de su nombre pronunciado por su boca inundándole los sentidos con un matiz de ronca agonía lo deleitaba a tal grado que supo que toda su vida quería seguirlo escuchando hasta que no fuera más que polvo, se gravó en sus papilas el sabor de su piel y en su olfato el olor tan femenino y auténtico, tan personal y único como toda ella, ella la mujer a la que dedicaría toda su existencia de ahora en adelante.

Instintivamente él se coloco por completo encima de ella para tomar posesión de sus labios y ella gustosa lo recibió enredando sus brazos en su cuello y sus dedos en su pelo, sabían que ya no había marcha atrás, las manos de él nuevamente descendieron hasta tocar la orilla de las bragas de satín, tan solo se separo para verle a los ojos y saber si ella estaría preparada para ese paso tan grande y único, a lo que ella lo miró con ardiente fuego en los ojos y con un confianza que le caló en lo más hondo, una sonrisa tierna y complaciente adornó sus labios aceptando ese momento tan especial que se quedaría marcado en la piel, en el corazón , en el alma de ambos. Con lentitud y sintiéndose dichoso de la confianza de ella él le devolvió la sonrisa para después lentamente descender con las bragas entre sus dedos admirando la femineidad de todo su cuerpo y el cosquilleo de la tersura de sus piernas, sin analizarlo siquiera hizo lo mismo con sus bóxers para después volver a la posición anterior con ella esperándolo con los brazos abiertos, no había nada que decir, todo era nuevo para ambos pero en el interior sabían por instinto todo lo que habrían de saber.

El sonido de sus respiraciones era lo único que se escuchaba al igual que el compás de sus corazones que igualaban el ritmo tan complementados que parecían uno, observó que la miraba como pidiendo permiso para lo que seguiría a lo que ella solo atinó a besarle dando todo y aceptándolo sin duda alguna pues sabía que eso era algo normal entre dos seres que se amaban, entre dos seres que nacieron para estar juntos, porque confiaba en él y sabía que eran mitades que contiguos se hacían uno, nuevamente las manos de él la recorrieron reavivando las brazas que en su interior parecían tormenta de fuego hasta posarse en sus senos para continuar con la tortura que minutos antes le había dado hasta que volvió a gritar su nombre con la ansiedad carcomiéndole las entrañas llevándolo al delirio, suavemente ella se abrió gustosa cómo flor a él que a su vez se coloco entre ella con total devoción y amor. Sintiendo su hombría ansiosa y lista ella también estuvo preparada para recibirlo, con entrega, lo sintió rudo y fuerte abriéndose paso en su inocencia y llevándosela con él, un ligero dolor la embriagó sin embargo los labios de él tomaron posesión de los de ella curándoselo al momento y adormeciéndola dejándola solo lista para sentir, su cuerpo se complementó con el de él amándolo y recibiéndolo fundiéndose en uno solo, cuando al fin terminó de penetrarla se separó para mirarla a los ojos y observarla preocupado, inmediatamente le sonrió con una de esas sonrisas que le decían que el mundo estaría bien para él si ella le sonreía, con suavidad aparto el flequillo de su frente perlada de sudor no obstante todo se le nublo al sentirla moverse tímidamente bajo su peso, como si lo llevaran en las venas lentamente empezaron un vals tan antiguo como el tiempo que los unían más y más con cada vaivén hasta fusionarlos, con cada compenetración se sentían más juntos, más unidos, más libres. Paulatinamente la noción del tiempo y del todo empezó a desaparecer a su alrededor mientras sus corazones danzaban juntos y sus cuerpos se abarrotaban por el fuego que les derretía, el ritmo aumentó junto con el latir de su pecho llevándolos más y más lejos de este mundo hasta el elixir del paraíso, una y otra vez se besaron hasta que el juicio los abandonó y no pudieron más que gritar sus nombre con amor y fervor en el éxtasis de su unión.

-¡Ranma… te amo!- gritó con los restos de cordura la joven doncella mientras su amado iinazuke le respondía con la voz completamente enronquecida. –Yo también te amo Akane.-

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Con un brusco movimiento se despertó sintiendo su cuerpo hormigueándole por completo, sentía el organismo vivo e inquieto en su cuerpo que añoraba, deseaba y exigía lo que su fértil mente minutos atrás acaba de soñar, rápidamente apartó su edredón dejando ver el camisón perla de tirantes con el que al perder una apuesta Nabiki le había dicho que durmiera para poder tomarle unas fotos. Muy despacio pasó por entre las chicas que dormían en los flutones en el piso de su cuarto, lo que menos quería era despertarlas, necesitaba aire fresco para apagar ese ardor que estaba a flor de piel.

El pasillo se encontraba completamente a oscuras y tocando sus paredes se fue guiando, dentro de si aún burbujeaban los miles de sentimientos que instantes atrás su cuerpo había sentido y vivido tan nítidamente despertándolos y dando paso a una pasión que ni sabía que podía existir, al recordar cada detalle sintió que la cara le enrojecía nuevamente, la irritación la envolvió.

-Esa Nabiki, si no fuera por sus ocurrencias y sus impertinentes preguntas no me habría pasado esto… aunque… fue todo tan real.-

Murmuro para sí, muy despacio descendió del último escalón para después palpar la entrada del comedor, con cuidado tiento hacía enfrente hasta dar con la mesa baja y ya conociendo de memoria todo corrió el tatami para al momento sentir la brisa fresca nocturna que calmó el ardor que aún su piel sentía, el viento arremolino sus cabellos llevando consigo el frescor del rocío junto con los perfumes de las flores de sakura que acababan de abrir por ser primavera.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Con premura se levanto de un salto de su flutón provocando que las imágenes se desvanecieran con la realidad cual humo, el cuerpo lo tenía sudoroso y la innegable prueba de la pasión que minutos antes lo había arrasado estaba presente en su anatomía, giró el rostro esperando encontrarse con su pequeña amante en la oscuridad de la noche sin embargo se había desvanecido como la neblina al amanecer, un dejo de tristeza le acaricio el corazón al darse cuenta de que todo no había sido más que un sueño, un sueño muy real pero a final de cuentas un sueño, sin embargo en su olfato aún sentía el olor de su piel y en su boca quedaba el dulce sabor de la de ella, de su cuerpo.

Rápidamente aparto las sábanas para ponerse en pie, si seguía recordando su cuerpo no dejaría de añorar, de desear y de exigir el que todo fuera realidad y por lo tanto de responder, sintiendo cada músculo tenso salió al pasillo para dirigirse al baño sin encender la luz, los rayos de la luna que se colaban por la ventana eran más que suficiente, prontamente se quito la playera de tirantes y también los bóxer para abrir la llave de agua fría, al momento sintió el cambió y el empequeñecimiento de su estatura, sin embargo poco le importo, lo único que deseaba era acabar con esa energía que le colaba los huesos, tras haberse calmado un poco abrió el chorro de agua caliente e instantes después salió con el cabello aun goteando en su cuerpo de hombre.

Decidió que lo mejor para calmar sus impulsos era el frescor de la noche por lo que con sigilo bajó las escaleras para encontrarse con el reflejo de los rayos de la luna en la duela, sintiendo la sangre hirviendo ante cualquier ladrón suavemente se acerco hasta descubrir a su prometida sentada con un camisón que él ya había visto provocando que el corazón se le parara en seco, el sonrojo acudió a sus mejillas al recordar donde y lo que había hecho con él, estaba tan ensimismado que no se dio cuenta y golpeo la mesa llamando su atención.

La chica peli-azul escucho el sonido seco de un golpe, giro la cabeza sintiendo un escalofrió ante lo que pudiera ser, se encontró con unos pies para al ir ascendiendo descubrir unas piernas fuertes y un bóxer amarillo con rayas azules, después sus ojos se embelesaron con un formidable torso con pequeñas gotitas de agua resbalando por él que enmarcaba cada uno de los músculos y la anchura de unos poderosos hombros, sintiendo la cara enrojecerse y siguiendo su ascenso se encontró con una mandíbula tensa muy varonil y unos labios gruesos y carnosos que instantes atrás en sus sueños la habían llevado a la locura.

El joven de la trenza sintió cada músculo de su cuerpo tensarse nuevamente ante la respuesta de ver a su pequeña prometida tan suave y delicada con ese camisón que le robaba el aire a cualquiera y con el cual él la había soñado momentos antes quitándoselo, observó que lo miraba de arriba abajo para después desviar el rostro sonrojado, sintiendo su ego inflarse hasta las nubes una sonrisa de lado se formo en sus labios, sin embargo las manos le picaron y el cuerpo le respondió por completo al darse cuenta que el camisón se le pegaba a cada una de sus curvas sin impedimento alguno.

-Mmm… Etto… ¿qué haces levantado a estas horas Ranma?- fue la suave pregunta que salió de sus labios los cuales miró embelesado sintiendo que la boca se le secaba, se pregunto si su sueño equiparaba el delicioso sabor de esta o si la realidad sería mucho mejor, con prontitud y la vergüenza ruborizando sus mejillas ante la reacción de su cuerpo decidió sentarse antes de que ella lo notara.

La chica peli-azul lo observó sentarse a su lado por lo que los nervios la atenazaron por completo haciéndola temblar de pies a cabeza, miró que él desviaba un poco el rostro así que respiró hondo para tratar de despejarse y que cuando la volviera a ver no notara su estado. Nuevamente giró el rostro y al momento su mirada se topó con esa mirada azulina que en ese momento tenía los tintes del cielo cuando está en tormenta.

-Pues… no podía dormir así que decidí darme un baño y bajar a ver si encontraba algo que comer.- le dijo con tonalidades roncas en la voz, desvió el rostro y observo la luna, sin embargo no pudo evitar mirarle de reojo y que una tímida sonrisa acentuara sus labios, por lo menos no era la única que no podía dormir, aunque al pensar el motivo la cara le enrojeció hasta quedar como las cerezas. -¿Y tú?-

-Mmm, pues… Etto… yo… tampoco podía dormir, hacen mucho ruido las chicas.- Le contestó tratando de no verle a la cara, sentía que podía adivinar sus verdaderos motivos

-Está muy bonita la luna ¿no es así?- le preguntó sonriéndole amenamente y dejándolo completamente idiotizado. -¿he? Ha… hai, hai, está hermosa. Aunque no tanto… como… como… t… tú- Le dijo tímidamente, ella lo miró con sorpresa sin embargo le brindó la más hermosa de las sonrisas haciéndolo enrojecer más y poner una cara de tonto. –Etto, gracias, tú también te ves… b… bien.- le dijo sintiéndose enrojecer hasta la punta del pelo, al saber que muy pronto haría sus bromas de ególatra decidió pararse para salir de ahí, sin embargo el pie resbaló haciéndola caer por lo que él la atrapó en el aire quedando sobre sus piernas, sus miradas se cruzaron y el mundo desapareció por completo. El chico de la trenza observo embobado el delicado rostro de su prometida, se observaron develando lo que sus corazones ya sabían desde hacía años, sin poder evitarlo nuevamente prestó atención a sus labios carnosos y apetecibles que lo incitaban a probarlos, como atraído por un imán lentamente se acercó, sin embargo se sintió volverse de piedra a unos milímetros de ellos cuando observó como las penumbras se iluminaban por la luz que acababa de ser encendida.

-¡Aja, con que aquí están!… y muy solitos. Qué bien hermanita, veo que no pierden el tiempo, miren que aprovecharse de que estábamos dormidas y de que no había ninguno de los metiches en la casa.- Les dijo con una sonrisa picara la mediana de las Tendo desde el umbral de la puerta con las demás chicas por detrás y una cámara de blue ray gravando todo, al momento se convirtieron en estatuas de granito con la expresión petrificada y la cara enrojecida.

-¿Pero por qué se apartan? Justo en la mejor parte.- Les dijo una de las invitadas haciendo que pequeñas grietas empezaran a formárseles. –No te detengas Akane y bésalo, a final de cuentas se ve que él se muere por hacerlo.- Le dijo otra provocando que partes del granito se desprendiera. –Aja, y tú Ranma no seas tímido, demuestra que eres todo un hombre, al fin y al cabo todas sabemos que te mueres por besarla.- Dijo otra más haciendo que el pobre chico por fin terminara por convertirse en polvo, sin embargo la chica con el rostro enrojecido trato de salirse por la tangente.

-¡Quién dice que yo quiero besar a este baka engreído, ni en mis pesadillas!- gritó la iinazuke mientras deshacía el abrazo entorno al cuello de él, se levantaba de sus piernas y alzaba la barbilla en modo desafiante a lo que todas gritaron

-¡¡¡¡¡HHHHOOOO!!!!- Al momento la rodearon aplastando con ello a él chico de la trenza que ya estaba dispuesto a replicar la linda aclaración mientras la cámara de video de Nabiki hacia un acercamiento al cuello de la joven.

-¡¡¡¡Akane!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡Tienes una mordida!!!!!- gritaron todas al unísono haciendo que al joven de la trenza se le subiera el color a las mejillas al recordar cierta parte de su sueño. Rápidamente se arrastró entre todas para quedar frente a la chica y observar que esta estaba enrojecida hasta la punta del pelo tapándose la parte afectada con la mano.

-¡¡¡¡¡Así que ya han avanzado más de lo que imaginábamos!!!!! ¡Esto se va vender como pan caliente!- Decía animada la Tendo mediana. –Pero cuñadito, por lo menos deberías morderla en donde no se vea, parece que Drácula le hizo una visita nocturna, aunque tal vez se la hizo, pero ¿Qué van a decir nuestros padres cuando le vean eso?- Les dijo señalando de manera escandalosa la parte que la heredera del dojo tapaba de la mejor manera posible y haciendo que por el momento el joven saltara con terror ante tan bella escena.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡Si yo no fuiiiii!!!!!! ¡No sé de qué hablan!- Gritó haciendo un esfuerzo por controlar el nerviosismo que le embargaba el estomago, de inmediato una idea alumbró su mente y sin ponerse a analizarla abrió la boca.

-Además, quién querría morder a está fea marimacho pechos… tabla de planchar.- se había acordado mirando sus atributos de que ya no era tan pechos planos como tanto la nombraba, al momento un hilo de sangre le salió de la nariz al recordar las vívidas escenas de su sueño y de la turgente imagen que tenía frente a sí.

-Pues creo que tú estarías encantado cuñadito, además los ojos de Akane están más arriba.- Le dijo cínicamente Nabiki sin dejar de grabar. Sobre la cabeza de la menor de las Tendo comenzaba a sobresalir una vena cada vez más grande mientras su sangre comenzaba nuevamente a escaldar pero esta vez no por los motivos anteriores.

-¡YOOO! ¡Para nada! ¡Ya quisiera ella que este joven tan guapo y varonil la volteara a ver!- Listo, definitivamente había cometido el mayor error de su vida, de forma autómata se tapó la boca mientras la creciente energía tras su espalda amenazaba con sulfurar todo a lo que alcanzara y sintiendo el terror más grande en su vida lentamente volteó mientras sonreía tontamente y se rascaba la cabeza riendo nerviosamente.

-Je je, lo… lo sí… siento A… Akane… no… no quería decir eso je… solo quería decir que nadie se atrevería a morder a una gorila…- Sin embargo ya era demasiado tarde, el chico de inmediato despegó en un vuelo redondo cortesía del fuerte golpe dado por la chica peli-azul.

-¡Estúpido bocazas, ya quisieras tú poder siquiera darme un beso BAAKKAA!- Gritó mientras lo veía desvanecerse como un punto en el espacio infinito, al momento guardó su mazo y volteo a ver fríamente a las demás chicas las cuales sintieron un escalofrío recorrerles la espina dorsal, se dio la vuelta y subió las escaleras maldiciendo entre dientes a cierto chico con la boca más grande de todo Nerima.

La chica Tendo termino de grabar y apagó el blue ray, mientras movía la cabeza de lado a lado. –Cuando entenderá mi cuñado a cerrar la boca, por lo menos ya tengo material para arreglar el techo, terminar de pagar mi universidad y remodelar el dojo cuando las demás prometidas se enteren.-

**Fin.**


End file.
